


Grocket Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [20]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Yondu and Kraglin are next





	Grocket Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Yondu and Kraglin are next

**Who hogs the duvet**

Probably Rocket, but I bet every now and again Groot rolls over and takes everything with him.

 

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Neither, they’re together 24/7

 

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Rocket. He loves to build stuff for Groot. 

 

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Rocket, Groot could sleep all day if you let him.

 

**Who suggests new things in bed**

My personal headcanon is that they’re in a asexual relationship.

 

**Who cries at movies**

Groot, he’s got too much of a heart not to.

 

**Who gives unprompted messages**

Groot, and because no one else can understand him, Rocket has to act neutral at all times.

 

**What they’re like when they’re sick**

Groot: Imagine a dying plant. Wrong coloring, wilting, and kinda squishy. Also his nose runs, but it’s the sticky sap you find on trees.

Rocket: Doesn’t let anyone know he’s sick. He’ll literally work until he passes out.

 

**Who gets jealous easiest**

Rocket. However, I think Groot will be the jealous one on Earth. He’s small and fuzzy. He’s adorable and I can just see people wanting to pet him, and Groot’s not gonna like it.

 

**Who collects something unusual**

I can’t think of anything cause before the guardians, they were always on the run. They didn’t have the time or space to be collecting stuff.

 

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Rocket, but that’s mainly because his fur gets rumpled when he sleeps so he has to brush it.

 

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

Rocket! He makes bombs for fun, he needs organization!

 

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

IDK. I don’t know space holidays. If I had to guess, Groot.

 

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Little spoon Rocket 100%

 

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Rocket!

 

**Who starts the most arguments**

Rocket

 

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

GROOT! He loves everything and wants every animal he sees!

 

**What couple traditions they have**

First thing in the morning, Groot brushes Rocket’s fur.

 

**What tv shows they watch together**

I think Rocket would be picky, but Groot can binge watch anything.

 

**Another couple they hang out with**

Peter and Gamora, Yondu and Kraglin (fight me)

**Who made the first move**

Groot made many first moves, though, Rocket didn’t realize he was asking him out. Growing flowers no one has seen before. Repeatedly growing a plant Rocket said was pretty on some planet months before. Rocket got kinda grumpy one day and go onto him about growing plants everyday, that they didn’t need these. It hurt Groot, he thought he was being rejected. It took Groot ignoring him for a few days for him to realize he’d hurt Groot’s feeling. He went to apologize and Groot snapped about how he loves Rocket and he understands if he doesn’t like him back, he just didn’t like how rude Rocket was about it. Once Rocket got his head out of his ass and stopped ignoring his feeling, he apologized to Groot and told him he liked him too.

 

**Who brings flowers home**

Groot, obviously.

 

**Who is the best cook**

Rocket, he can make anything taste good, even garbage.

 

**Who snores**

ROCKET!

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me ships!


End file.
